Coming Home
by Emmy.Twilighter
Summary: When Mary finally returns to her home land to protect her people from a dangerous threat.Are they really as evil as she thought?Will she fall in love with the enemy a vampire?


**OK I've started a new story! Now sorry if the first chapters I actually found it really hard to set the scene but it will be an awesome story I swear!**

I was travelling back to La Push it was my responsibility in times of danger to return to my people and give them what they need, Protection. Vampire's had returned and as many of my ancestors before I had to protect the people.

_2 and half years later_

I sat on a seat reading my book most days my shop wasn't too busy but was popular enough to keep the money rolling. My shop was one of the creepy shops with crystals and incense and old books of fairytale myths and legends it was pretty small and crowed it was dusty and when the sun shined through the windows the crystal would reflect and the whole shop would light up. I opened my shop here two and a half years ago and decided to stay I opened a shop in Port Angeles and lived in the small apartment above it.

Usually you'll find me here or at the beach, I'm physically around 20 but I have lived much longer than that. I am a Native American and was born on the Quileute reservation a long time ago to a very different world. My hair is long straight and very black my skin smooth and tan and my most striking features would be my pitch black eyes

I was interrupted from my musings by a girl opening the door which made the bell jingled I gave her a smile as she browsed through the cluttered shop. She looked a little lost

"Do you need any help" I asked the girl she had long brown hair with maybe the palest skin I had ever seen and deep brown eyes.

"Well I was actually looking for some books maybe? And I also was looking for a gift when I have no idea what to get" she said shyly.

"Would you like a hand?" I offered.

"Yes that would be good" she said looking relieved.

"well as for the books I have books on a lot of random subjects Myths legends, Meditation well pretty much everything strange….But what kind of gift are you looking for." I asked

"Well it's my best friend's birthday, I've looked everywhere but I've had no luck" she confessed

"Well does your friend like jewellery?" I asked. She nodded and I lead her over to the bench and showed her all the necklaces and bracelets eventually she picked out she picked out a charm bracelet and I led her to the counter where she payed.

"Thank you so much. I would have never gotten anything without your help" she admitted

"It's fine." I said smiling

As I said that a huge man walked into the shop "Bella are you done yet?" he called

I immediately recognised who he is or rather what he was. He was a wolf warrior I smiled a friendly smile towards him. In my times since I moved here I avoided the wolf's I knew there were quite a few but I didn't really want them to know of my presence and in a way I always felt guilty when I saw one from a distance. This was the first time I had been this close to one and my curiosity was taking over.

"Yes I just finished buying Alice's present" she said. He seemed to tense then but quickly shrugged it off.

I watched the exchange interested I was pretty sure they weren't an imprint couple but there did seem to be some kind of connection there.

"Well thank you for your help" she said

"Anytime" I said shrugging.

The wolf warrior was tall I wondered what bloodline he was from? Maybe he was a black or maybe Uley he might even be the Alpha. Would it be wrong of me to get involved with them there was a time where I was welcomed to my land but now times had changed my family had long died out.

It was at that point I had decided it was time, time to go back home to finally see the Rez again.

**Yes/ No?? Well I need your opinion this story has the potential to be an imprint story or Cullen coupling I have Ideas for both. Right now I'm leaning towards more of a Cullen coupling with Carlisle. Do you like the starting yes/no………Please review?**


End file.
